


Birthdays Are for Sleeping in

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Birthdays, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, The Baggins Birthday, bilbo's unfamous black-smith husband, cuddlehusbands, kissing and cuddles, parentingshield, september 22nd, shirehusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: It's Bilbo and Frodo's birthday. Bilbo just gets a birthday kiss in when he and Thorin are accosted by one wee hobbitling. Life is good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bilbo and Frodo Baggins' shared birthday of September 22nd or Hobbit Day, if you will, and originally posted on my tumblr. My nick over there is lingeringmirth, come say hi. :)

'Happy Birthday…' Thorin murmured after he had bestowed a very special, lingering early-morning kiss upon a somewhat sleepy Bilbo. 

Birthdays were for sleeping in, Thorin had found out during his years as Bilbo Baggins' blacksmith husband, tucked away in sleepy Shire with the hobbit he loved. A life he might once scoffed at enjoying but would not change now, not for anything.

Bilbo gifted Thorin with one of his perfect special smiles, which had once upon a time been reserved only for Thorin and Thorin alone. Thorin knew such was not the case these days but could not bring himself to care. 

And, as if summoned by Thorin's thoughts, there was the unmistakeable pitter-patter of small feet from the passage which wound through all of Bag End. Their door was flung wide open (Thorin had wanted to install a lock when they became three but Bilbo had been staunchly against it: 'What if he has a nightmare, Thorin?') and Frodo's beaming face filled the crack between door and frame, peering in.

'Happy Birthday Uncle Bilbo!' Frodo announced happily as his short legs brought him across the floor and a jump into their bed, making both the adults” oomph”. 

'Happy Birthday, Frodo!' Bilbo replied, laughing as Frodo launched himself into his arms for a long hug and one of Bilbo's special perfect smiles. They shared perfect birthday snuggles for a while.

'Did you remember?' Frodo eventually turned to Thorin, who was looking at the pair with a bemused smile on his own face, enjoying the happiness of the morning.

'How could I forget?' Thorin countered, 'Come here…'

And he gave Frodo a hug, murmuring 'Happy Birthday,' into his curly hair.

Life was good. And full of surprises, as they found later in the afternoon when Frodo spotted a a pair of young dwarrow, one dark and one fair, walking up the road into Bag End, just in time for tea and Bilbo's famed strawberry and cream filled sponge.


End file.
